


oh these wedding bells

by clizzyhours



Series: the wedding adventures of helen & aline [1]
Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Humor, Kind of!, M/M, Post 3.22, heline are mentioned and this series is centered around them!!, literally vague nonsense on purpose, married!malec, pls don't take this seriously, rlly wanted a humor series, series of pov's, this is for fun!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: "The fire is roaring warmly and Magnus is curled up on the sofa. Plush pillows are scattered throughout, creating a comfortable pattern to match the interior. Alec glances down at the ornate desk and plucks a white envelope in his hands, reading the elegant cursive: "





	oh these wedding bells

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a series of pov's, ultimately leading up to heline.  
> -= literally is fake details [okay zero lmao]  
> thank you so much and enjoy!

somewhere ala honeymoon:

The fire is roaring warmly and Magnus is curled up on the sofa. Plush pillows are scattered throughout, creating a comfortable pattern to match the interior. Alec glances down at the ornate desk and plucks a white envelope in his hands, reading the elegant cursive.

𝓣𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓮: 𝓛𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽𝔀𝓸𝓸𝓭-𝓑𝓪𝓷𝓮𝓼

It’s for us,” Alec murmurs, turning to gaze at his husband with a fond smile.

“Oh?” Magnus inquires, eye’s flashing curiously. “Aren’t you going to open it then?”

An amused smirk is on his husband’s face and it fills Alec up with pure unadulterated warmth.

Just before Alec can open the envelope, there’s a warm pulse of magic and a quick rip in the air, the intricate gold and silver card revealing itself mid-pause.

“Too slow, Mr. Lightwood-Bane,” Magnus teases.

“Is that right, Mr. Lightwood-Bane?” Alec says, flashing his own smirk and moving to the couch to embrace his husband. (his husband!)

‘You are hereby invited to the wedding of’

𝓐𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓮 & 𝓗𝓮𝓵𝓮𝓷’𝓼

Please join us this Saturday on…

-

-

-

“Helen and Aline are getting married this weekend,” Magnus says after reading the pretty wedding invitation.

“That’s awfully quick,” Alec murmurs, moving closer to his husband’s side. So close and yet so far, it feels like.

“We got married on the same day we got back from Edom,” Magnus states, laughing loudly. His eyes are crinkling, and By The Angel, wow, look at him, Alec thinks.

“Less than a week after our wedding,” Alec says and Magnus laughs again.

Alec’s gaze is intense and Magnus feels this explicit intimacy, this love and rapturous feeling down to his bones.

“Yes, it looks like we have RSVPing to do,” and with a flourish, the invitation is filled out and sent out back to the future Penhallow-Blackthorn’s.

“Now where were we?” echoes into the night, laughter lingering long behind.


End file.
